pariasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cronologia Faraônica
Rá nasce de Nun. *Rá cria Shu (o ar), Tefnut (umidade), Geb (terra) e Nut (firmamento). *Ptah cria os humanos do Egito. *Rá se torna o primeiro faraó. E assim governa milhares de anos até que sua forma mortal começa a envelhecer, e passa a não mais ser obedecido ou respeitado pela humanidade. Desgostoso com a humanidade, Rá envia Sekhmet para destrui-la; se arrepende, mas Sekhmet, uma vez tendo provado sangue, se recusa a parar; Rá consegue adormece-la com cerveja vermelha. *Nut, amaldiçoada por Rá a nunca ter filhos em qualquer dia do ano, pede ajuda a Tot, e este ganha num jogo contra o deus-lua Khonsu (conferindo mais 5 dias ao ano, quando a maldição não seria observada) e Nut então tem sexo com Geb. Nut dá a luz Osíris, Ísis, Seth e Neftis. *Osíris casa com Ísis e Seth com Neftis. *Rá, já idoso, é ludibriado por Ísis a dizer seu nome de poder; isto faz Ísis uma divindade maior. *Seth começa a auxiliar Rá em sua travessia noturna, enfrentando a serpente Apófis. Sentindo-se só, Neftis seduz Osíris e com ele concebe Anúbis. *Seth, invejoso de Osíris, o engana e o mata, partindo seu corpo em 17 pedaços que espalha pelo Nilo. Ísis rejunta os pedaços e o ressucita temporariamente a fim de ter uma última noite. Desta noite ela fica grávida de Hórus. Como efeito colateral, a morte de Osíris causa o Egito a se tornar um local desértico. *Osíris passa a ser juiz dos mortos. *Hórus, crescido, por 80 anos trava várias disputas contra Seth almejando o trono dos deuses, sendo favorecido por outras divindades, exceto Rá, que favorece Seth; No fim, Hórus enfrenta Seth em combate; tem um olho arrancado, mas emascula Seth. Ísis cura os dois; Hórus, com raiva, decepa a cabeça da mãe. Toth salva Ísis por colocar-lhe uma cabeça de vaca. Ela continuamente usa um feitiço para disfarçar esta condição. *Khnemu salva o Egito de 7 anos de fome. *the Princess of Bekhten: the god of the moon, Khonsu saved the life of a princess during the 19th Dynasty. *the Prince and the Sphinx: The story of how a prince became king when he promised to do the famous Great Sphinx of Giza a favor (1405 BC)... *the Doomed Prince: The unfinished fable of a prince who is doomed to die. *the Peasant and the Workman: The 12th Dynasty tale of a peasant on a quest for justice. *the Golden Lotus: A magical 4th Dynasty story reminiscent of the famous parting of the Red Sea by Moses in the Bible. *the Girl with the Rose-Red Slippers: Perhaps the first "Cinderella" fable ever told! It was recorded during the 26th dynasty *the Greek Princess: The Egyptian view of the Trojan War! *the Shipwrecked Sailor: The incredible tale of the lone survivor of a shipwreck. *the Book of Thoth: The story of two men who sought the book written by the hand of Thoth containing all the wisdom of the world. *the Great Queen Hatshepsut: Taken from her temple at Deir-El-Bahri, this myth relates the official story of Hatshepsut's conception and birth. *Isis and the Seven Scorpions: This short myth adds to Isis' reputation as the goddess 'great in magic.' *Se-Osiris and the Sealed Letter: The story of how a young magician foiled an Ethiopian plot against Egypt. *the Land of the Dead: The myth of the only two people to visit the Duat, the land of the dead, and return to tell all about it. *The story of Sinuhe - an official of Pharaoh's court who goes on the run when the king is assassinated. *the Treasure Thief: The legend of the Treasure Thief who outwitted Rameses III. *Bulfinch's take on Egyptian mythology. It is very Greek-oriented, for example Seth is called Typhon. He gives the myth of Isis and Osiris, information about the Apis bull and other writers' views on Egyptian gods. Categoria:Eventos